John's Determination
by pokemon2471
Summary: Learn about Private Investigator John Galen's life as he tries to solve the biggest mystery in his career


**This is a new series that I'm working on. For those of you following The Del Adventures I will be working on it soon. I'm sorry but I am a slow writer so it takes time.**

**The Past Explains the Present**

After first term finals, I smiled to myself because I found myself at the top of my Criminal Justice class. I was sitting outside of Philbin Law University looking at my final grades and was ecstatic over the possibilities that were present now. If this continued through till I graduated then I could get into any Private Investigator career I wanted. All important people like celebrities, authors, judges, maybe even the President would want me to solve there cases. I would be a world class private investigator.

I was happy about these thoughts and thought how proud my parents would have been of me. I knew how proud my Aunt Linda, Uncle Matt, and my big sister Brenda were of what I was doing with my life.

That all happened five years ago. My name is John Galen and I did follow my dream and become a private investigator. Yes, the whole being the best seemed to be incredibly cocky but it was my first term in college and I did really well for myself. The principles to what I needed to learn came really easily for me. Of course having my family stick behind me to the end was really important as well. But as for my job is mostly what I spend my time doing. I work for Verco Law Group as one of two private investigators that work with three different lawyers, one of which is my sister.

Brenda is my, older my two years, could be my twin, sister. We have so much alike with each other that our aunt and uncle thinks that we probably have the same brain. We both have the same interest in careers, food, people, and even clothes as well. We have learned about the similarities between us and that had just made our relationship even stronger. But most of all we've learned that when things get tough for either one of us we know we have each other, ever since the devastating death of both of our parents when I was twelve and she was fourteen.

Which was what I was doing at Greymark Cemetery on that warm November day. I was looking at the gravestone of Lucas and Hilda Galen. I still couldn't believe that it was twelve years to the day that I lost my parents. It had just been a random car accident to be honest no one's fault. They had been on the highway when all of a sudden the car in front's brakes had locked up and suddenly stopped and my parents' car slammed into them. The worse part was the fact that the impact hadn't killed them but the explosion that occurred from the crash that had blown them out of the car. Brenda and I had been staying at my aunt and uncle's house when my parents had left town to go on some business trip and since then till college we had been living there. They had no kids of there own so they had raised us like we were there own. But we basically used each other to be able to get through our tragedy.

I had gotten up from kneeling at the gravesite and started walking away. It was around 10:30 and even though it was a Sunday I needed to get to work and work on some of the cases I had. I got to the parking lot and got into my car, looked up at the sky and started driving towards the law group building. I knew today would be incredibly slow since the building wasn't opened on Sundays and they were used for catch up days so that everyone working weren't so overwhelmed. With that rule in place the work day on Sundays are much shorter and could be shaped to what you wanted to work that day.

I got to the downtown area of Greymark and pulled into a parking space on the street right across from the building. I felt great walking across the street with the crisp air on my face as I entered my workplace.

The building had an unusual setup with the main waiting area which was quite nicely decorated with it's walls painted green and a nice large window looking out on the street with a nice area of space, had three different doors coming off from it each going to a different lawyer's office. I went to the door on the left to where my sister's and mine's office was. I entered a dull red painted office that when you entered you were met with a two nicely decorated chairs in front of a large desk. Next to it in front of a window was a smaller desk. There were filling cabinets all over the room. The large desk though had Brenda sitting down behind it.

"Hey," I said closing the door to the office and sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Hey you came in," She said looking up from her paperwork and smiled at me.

"Of course I did I do have some work I need to get done,"

"Thought so," She got quiet until saying. "I'll be visiting the cemetery later on today during my lunch break,"

"I just came from there. It looks very nice for it being twelve years to the day," I said being quiet as well.

Its strange for us to not be able to talk about our parents but today was understandable and we both knew it. Brenda looked at me and smiled a bit. Her eyes and hair were the same color as mine being green and brunette respectively. I though was two inches taller than her standing just around 5 foot 10 inches. She kept her hair long and usually in a ponytail while I kept mine just to my neck area since it was more comfortable. But for her and I in term of clothes were the same. I had on a green button down shirt with jeans on while she had on a red body length dress. Usually I would dress down more than this for my job and so would she but today we decided to be a bit better dressed.

We chatted for a few more minutes until a door slammed open in the waiting area and we heard large and loud footsteps coming towards our office.

Brenda smirked at me "I bet you 100 dollars it's Noah,"

Noah Verco the owner and main lawyer at Verco Law group. He is known for being friendly but gets worked up very easily when something exciting happens. He is a large man and when he gets excited the building seems to shake whenever he walks through it. A few seconds later the door slammed open with Noah filling up the doorway and a huge smile on his face.

"You'll never believe it there was a murder at the town hall and DA can't take the case at the moment and since we are such close friends She decided to give the case to me to prosecute and I need as much help on this as I can,"

Brenda looked at me and smiled "Get the info for this case and when I get back from the cemetery after lunch we'll try to discover as much as we can about who did this,"

Well it might have been a hard day for us but we both know that our parents would have been proud of us no matter what we did and so trying to solve the mysteries of the world is what we do best. So without what happened to us who knows what we would be doing at this time or what our relationship would have been. This is how our past explains what our present means.

**Thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you thought about it. **


End file.
